1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to a latching system for storage units such as lockers, cabinets and similar structures, and more particularly to latching systems for storage units of the type provided with an opening into the unit and including a movable door for opening and closing the opening.
2. Background Art
Storage units, such as lockers and cabinets, most commonly include a door pivotally or hingedly attached at one end thereof to the body of the unit. A latching system is included at the opposite end of the door for maintaining the door in a closed position, when desired. The latching system generally employs a lock to prevent opening of the door until desired.
A common prior art latching system includes a single point latch with an attached lock. In this embodiment the lock is assembled to the door, and latches to the locker body or frame in a single location. This type of single point system requires heavy and/or reinforced doors because of the limited engagement of the locking system over the length or height of the door. However, even when heavy and/or reinforced door structures are employed the door still can be pried open at the single latching point, or alternatively can be bent at the upper and lower corners of the door to provide undesired access to the interior of the storage unit.
Another prior art latching system employs a multipoint hook latch that includes hooks welded to the frame of the storage unit and protruding into the access opening of that unit. A pivotally mounted door is provided with a slide channel assembly including hooks for cooperating with the hooks attached to the frame of the storage unit to thereby secure the door in a closed position. However, the hooks are susceptible to damage and the latch channel in the door can be easily defeated by lifting the latch channel through ventilation or unfilled holes in the door's structure.
In another prior art structure, a hasp is fixed to the frame or body of the storage unit and extends through the door assembly to accommodate a padlock that is directed through the eye of the hasp for securing the door in a locked position. However, this construction also requires the use of a heavy door and the structure still can be defeated by bending the door at the upper and lower corners thereof to provide undesired access to the storage unit.
A further prior art construction includes a multipoint turn handle, which is the most secure of the prior art systems presently being utilized. In this construction a turn handle assembly is provided in the door and is operable to rotate a latch at the center of the locker frame to extend push rods into the top and bottom of the locker frame. Although this provides a strong, locked connection it is a relatively expensive assembly. Moreover, the door can not be “slam shut.” Specifically, prior to closing the door the locking mechanism needs to be manually retracted, and after the door is closed the locking mechanism needs to be mechanically actuated to latch the door.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,204, issued to Squire, discloses a door retaining latch including a striker engaging portion 30 that normally is spring loaded to extend outwardly into overlying engagement with the surface 56 of a striker attached to the door frame (see FIG. 1). To release the striker engagement portion 30 an L-shaped lever 48 is pivotally mounted for actuation to compress spring 32 and thereby retract striker engaging portion 32 to a position in non-overlapping relationship with striker surface 56.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,144, issued to Timms et al., discloses a latching mechanism that generally is intended to be electronically operated through a solenoid member 30.
Other prior art latching systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,413 (Chester); 6,431,615 (Bastian); 3,743,336 (Andrews) and 4,554,807 (Dolejs).
In addition U.S. Publication No. 2010/0154490 discloses a prior art, high security locking system that is intended to be used in a conventional pivot door adapted for use with a latch and deadbolt lock combination.
Although a variety of different locking or latching systems are employed in storage units, such as lockers, a need exists for an extremely reliable and simple construction that provides enhanced locking action between a pivotally mounted door and an adjacent frame of a storage unit, and which is constructed to defeat the efforts of individuals attempting to pry the door open for the purpose of gaining undesired access to the interior compartment of the storage unit.